Interferometry may be a process of combining waves in such a way that they constructively interfere. In other words, when each of two or more independent sources detects a signal at the same given frequency, the aforementioned signals may be combined to achieve an enhanced version thereof.
Amplitude interferometry may be a method to obtain optical images of extraterrestrial bodies using light collectors that are in a given alignment. Michelson interferometers may need to be used in combination with the light collectors to negate the effects of a light source that is closer to the bodies than the light collectors. Further, amplitude interferometry may require the beams collected at the individual light collectors to be transferred among the light collectors so that the beams can be combined and/or the phase thereof preserved.
Also, amplitude interferometry may require the light collectors in the form of telescopes to be in a specified alignment (e.g., a light collector at a specified distance from another light collector) and the light collectors to be connected to each other. Furthermore, multi level pod combiners placed at specific distances and/or moving at a precise distance from the light collectors may be required, and measurement of a small angle may require a large distance between the light collectors.